memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
The Forsaken
Neznámý mimozemský program se dostane do systémů stanice a nadělá v nich pěkný zmatek. Obsah epizody :"Statiniční deník, hvězdné datum 46925.1. Byli jsme poctěni návštěvou delegace Federačních velvyslanců na poznávací misi do červí díry. Naštěstí jsem našel vhodného důstojníka, který mě tohoto hostitelského úkolu zbavil." Dr. Bashir sedí U Quarka s trojicí velvyslanců, kteří jej stále obtěžují hloupými dotazy a stěžují si na jeho neschopnost, i když se snaží ze všech sil, aby jejich přáním vyhověl. Jejich konverzace je poté přerušena čtvrtou velvyslankyní Lwaxanou Troi, která naříká u dabo stolku. Její latiniová spona do vlasů byla ukradena a zatímco jí Quark vysvětloval, že jeho podnik neručí za ukradené věci a ukazuje na malinkou cedulku nad dveřmi, Odo zloděje bleskově vypátrá, čímž na velvyslankyni Troi velmi zapůsobí. V Ops mezitím Náčelník O'Brien opět bojuje s nepoddajným Cardassijským počítačem, který při každém sebemenším požadavku vyrukuje s bezpečnostními protokoly a nařízeními. Problém je tak vážný, že náčelník dokonce navrhuje komandéru Siskovi celý operační systém počítače přeinstalovat, což by trvalo nejméně dva roky. Poté, zatímco do Ops zavítá trojice velvyslanců s doktorem Bashirem, vylétne z červí díry neznámá sonda. Velvyslance to velmi zaujme a chtějí zůstat, aby byli přítomní prvnímu kontaktu s neznámým druhem, ale komandér Sisko jim řekně že je později bude o všem podrobně informovat. Mezitím navštíví Lwaxana Oda v jeho kanceláři a pokouší se s ním flirtovat. je fascinována z myšlenky, že by mohla něco mít s měňavcem. Konstáblovi je tato situace očividně velice nepříjemná, a proto se dá neprodleně na útěk s vysvětlením, že musí něco důležitého zařídit. Odo vyhledá Siska, aby si postěžoval na Lwaxanin zájem o něj, ale Sisko je neschopen mu pomoci. Během jejich rozhovoru je přeruší O'Brien a Dax. O'Brien poznamenal, že počítače na stanici pracují překvapivě lehce, ale i přesto se mu nepodařilo analyzovat počítač sondy, který je jako žádný jiný. S ničím podobným se v životě nesetkal. Lwaxana pokračuje s pokusy svést Oda i přes jeho snahu ji odehnat a následuje ho do turbovýtahu, při jeho cestě do horního pylonu stanice. Předtím, než do svého cíle dorazí, se výtah náhle nefunkční zastaví. Dax se je snaží transportovat, ale z nějakého důvodu tranportéry přestaly fungovat. Odo je nucen trávit čas s Lwaxanaou, zatímco doktor se snaží přežít čas strávený s otravnými velvyslanci. O'Brien zatím zajde za Siskem a snaží se mu vysvětlit svůj postřeh o tom, že počítače na stanici náhle změnily své "chování". Tato změna proběhla poté, co stáhl nějaké informace z cizí sondy. Také poznamenal, že si počítač stále vyžaduje jeho pozornost a snaží se jej zaneprázdnit systémovými poruchami. :"Staniční deník, dodatek. Odo a velvyslankyně Troi zůstávají uvězněni v turbovýtahu číslo čtyři. Zatím jsme byli neschopni zjistit co způsobuje poruchy staničního počítače." Sisko se v Ops setkal s Dax a Kirou a snažili se přijít na řešení vzniklé situace. Dax přišla s nápadem, že sonda může být nebiologickou formou života. Když se poté O'Brien pokusil navrátit stažené informace zpět do sondy, tak na celé stanici vypadla energie a osvětlení zhasnulo. Sisko a Kira si poté uvědomili, že v tuto dobu Odo obvykle regeneruje a navrací se do své přirozené tekuté formy. V turbovýtahu meztím Lwaxana nezavřela pusu a vyprávěla Odovi příhodu za příhodou ze svého pestrého života. Mezitím přijde O'Brien s plánem rozptýlit neznámou životní formu a tak opět převzít kontrolu nad stanicí. Důstojníci dávají počítači různé příkazy a zaměstnávají ho tak, zatímco se O'Brien se snaží přerušit spojení formy života s důležitými systémy. Zdá se, že plán funguje, ale něco se pokazí a systémy se přetíží. V koridoru, kde se právě nachází Bashir se třemi velvyslanci vypukne požár. Nouzové otevírání dveří k uvězněnému Bashirovi a velvyslancům bude trvat déle než se zdálo, ale O'Brien přijde s novým nápadem. Začne o neznámé formě života přemýšlet jako o štěněti, které se snaží upoutat pozornost svého pána a rozhodne se pro něj postavit boudu. Dax ale nemá ani ponětí o čem to mluví. Odo mezitím začíná ztrácet svou schopnost udržet tvar. Lwaxana vidí, že má bolesti, ale Odo odmítá pomoc a zůstává otočen zády. Nechtěl, aby ho někdo viděl v tomto stavu. Lwaxana se ale nevzdává a ukáže Odovi svoji paruku s tím, že ji takhle nikdo nikdy neviděl. Odo se otočí a Lwaxana mu řekne, že každý má své slabiny To Oda přesvědčilo, aby Lwaxaně důvěřoval. Proměnil se v tekutinu a "vtekl" do Lwaxaniny sukně. Kira a další pokračují ve své snaze dostat se do koridoru s uvězněným doktorem a velvyslanci a O'Brien se zatím připravuje uskutečnit svůj plán. Spustil speciální program, kterým přesunul "štěně" do podprogramu zvaného bouda. Životní forma byla spokojená, že je centrem pozornosti a stanice se vrátila zpět do normálu. Sisko, Kira a záchraný tým tak byli schopni dostat se do koridoru a hasící systém začal fungovat. Všichni velvyslanci a doktor vyvázli bez zranění, protože doktor se zachoval velmi pohotově a s chladnou hlavou velvyslance odkázal do pohotovstního potrubí a zachránil je tak před ohněm. Názor velvyslanců na mladého doktrora se tak změnil a slíbili mu velmi kladný posudek. Odo a Lwaxana, jejichž turbovýtah také začal fungovat si na Promenádě řekli sbohem. Odo se velvyslankyni omluvil, protože se v ní velmi mýlil. Ona mu slíbila, že se znovu setkají. Herecké obsazení Stálí herci * Avery Brooks jako komandér Sisko * Rene Auberjonois jako Odo * Siddig El Fadil jako doktor Bashir * Terry Farrell jako poručík Dax * Cirroc Lofton jako Jake Sisko * Colm Meaney jako náčelník O'Brien * Armin Shimerman jako Quark * Nana Visitor jako major Kira Hostující herci * Majel Barrett jako Lwaxana Troi * Constance Towers jako Taxco * Michael Ensign jako Lojal * Jack Shearer jako Vadosia * Benita Andre jako Anara České znění * Daniel Dítě jako komandér Sisko * Maxmilián Hornyš jako Odo * Ladislav Běhůnek jako doktor Bashir * Drahomíra Kočová jako poručík Dax * Pavel Vacek jako Jake Sisko * Zdeněk Dvořák jako náčelník O'Brien * Zdeněk Bureš jako Quark * Aranka Lapešová jako major Kira Zajímavosti * Pracovní název této epizody byl "Only the Lonely", pojmenovaný podle písně Roye Orbisona. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * Na začátku této epizody Lwaxana Troi poukazuej na to, že Betazoidi nejsou schopni proniknout do myšlenek Ferengů, což však odporuje událostem v epizodě seriálu Star Trek: The Next Generation "The Battle", ve které Deanna Troi cítí emoce Ferenga DaiMona Boka. * Majel Barrett Roddenberry se v této epizodě porvé objevila v seriálu DS9 jako Lwaxana Troi. Její další výstup v této roli je v epizodě seriálu TNG, epizodě "Dark Page". V seriálu DS9 se v této roli objeví ještě dvakrát, v epizodách "Fascination" a "The Muse". * Událost, kterou Lwaxana popisuje Odovi, zahrnující vyprávění o ferengském DaiMonovi se odehrála v seriálu TNG, epizodě "Ménage à Troi". * Dozvěděli jsme se, že Odův účes je imitací účesu doktora Mory, který je zde poprvé zmíněn jménem. * Jack Shearer (Vadosia) se touto epizodou poprvé objevuje ve Star Treku. * Tato epizoda patří k oblíbeným epizodám herce Reneho Auberjonoise. Shledává ji velmi důležitou pro Odův osobnostní růst. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * Hvězdné datum této epizody ji chronologicky posunuje v čase až za epizodu "Dramatis Personae", která následuje. *Cirroc Lofton (Jake Sisko) v této epizodě nevystupuje. Kategorie:DS9 epizody de:Persönlichkeiten en:The Forsaken (episode) es:The Forsaken fr:The Forsaken (épisode) nl:The Forsaken pl:The Forsaken